The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As computer, electronic, and communication technologies are rapidly developed, various wireless communication services using a wireless network are provided. The services provided by a mobile communication system using the wireless network are evolving into a multimedia service such as transmitting circuit data, packet data and the like on top of the voice data.
In particularly, a Location Based Service (LBS) among various wireless Internet services using a mobile communication terminal is under spotlight due to its wide usability and convenience. The location based service generally refers to a communication service for detecting a location of the mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like, and providing additional information related to the detected location. A location measurement technology for use in the location based service may be classified into a network-based mode for identifying a location by way of software using a radio environment corresponding to a cell coverage of a base station of a communication network, a handset-based mode using a global positioning system (GPS) receiver installed in the mobile communication terminal, and a hybrid mode in which the above two schemes are both used.